Childhood Love
by theforesttree
Summary: Sasusaku. Nine years can change a lot of things. Just not love.
1. Rain

**Disclaimer: I can't draw. How am I supposed to own?**

**Dedicated to: angel-puppeteer ((Thank you for inspiring me.))**

**A/N: It may be confusing. It would all be explained. Eventually. **

-

-

-

**Childhood Love**

_**Kodomojidai Ai**_

-

-

-

Hi.

My name is Sakura.

Nice to meet you.

…

…

…

ANSWER ME DAMNIT!

**Prologue - Chapter 1: Rain**

She was standing under a Cherry Blossom tree. A cute pout evident her face.

He was walking in the rain. Not caring about getting wet. His facial expression was an arrogant one.

In approximately 50 seconds, they would meet.

-

-

"Excuse me!" The girl shouted loudly from her place under the tree, squinting her eyes to see through the rain.

He looked at her. His sharp eyes registering her appearance and standing position. She seemed stranded there, with nothing to protect her from the rain.

"…"

"Could you please help me? I am stuck her under the rain." She pleaded, giving him a sweet smile.

_Knew it._

"Are you stupid?" He asked bluntly as he stopped walking.

"Wha? HOW DARE YOU!" She cried angrily.

"Can't you see that I am getting wet too? How am **I **supposed to help you?" He said irritably. He was still standing in the rain, soaking wet.

"…Oh. Well….can't you-"

"I can't help you." He turned away from her and continued walking towards the direction he was heading to in the first place.

"WAIT!" She shouted after him. _Please don't go._

His body didn't move but his head turned as he looked at her over his shoulder. _What._

"You shouldn't be walking in the rain!"

He scowled. "Why not?"

"You may get sick!"

"…I don't care." He started walking again.

She stared at his back, desperately thinking of a way or reason to call him back. _I don't want to be left alone._

"HEY! MISTER!" She hollered.

His eyebrow rose into an arch. He stopped, but didn't turn back.

"You're annoying." He stated clearly. Even though they were quite far apart by then, she heard him loud and clear over the pouring rain.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

He turned his body to face her, amused though he didn't show it.

"You. Are. Annoying." He enunciated. His lips curled into a smirk. He saw her childish face scrunched up in anger.

"I AM NOT ANNOYING! I WAS JUST ASKING YOU FOR HELP!"

What a loud voice. _Che. So annoying. _

"Why do you even need help? It's only rain." He said.

Her head dropped slightly. Her eyes facing the ground. Pink hair covered her emerald eyes. "I-…I'm scared of…rain."

_Did I hear right? Scared of RAIN?_

"Why?"

She looked up at him, eyes filled with sadness. "Rain makes me sad. Bad things happen when it rains."

He stared at her sad face. Unconsciously moving closer to the Cherry Blossom tree she was standing under.

"No. Bad things don't always happen when it rains." At that time, he was standing directly in front of her.

"Rain… only…makes you wet. There is nothing wrong with being wet." He said when he got no reply. _ This girl is weird._ "You have nothing to be scared of."

She was silent for a moment. Gazing at him, memorising his features. Raven coloured short spiky hair. Onyx eyes. Black shirt. White pants. Some of his straight hair was stuck to his face due to the rain.

He stared at her. _What weird coloured hair._ He liked her eyes though. Big emerald orbs that seemed to hold only innocence.

Suddenly, she smiled.

_I like her smile too._

He held out his hand. She blinked, and then happily reached for it. He pulled her out of the shelter of the Cherry Blossom tree and brought her out into the rain. Quickly she was soaked.

She didn't seem to mind though.

-

-

They became best friends.

Never apart if they could help it.

-

-

"Baka!"

"Annoying."

-

-

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Oh. How he loved her **loud** voice.

-

-

And how could he forget those eyes?

U-N-F-O-R-G-E-T-T-A-B-L-E.

-

-

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Can you buy me a popsicle?" Sakura asked unleashing her puppy dog eyes.

"…"

"Please Sasuke-kun?" Puppy dog, puppy dog.

"Fine."

"YAY! Sasuke-kun, you're the best!"

_Damn those eyes._

-

-

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

Silence.

Stare.

"You're annoying."

**WHAM!**

-

-

"You hit like a bulldozer."

"WHAT! MEANIE!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

-

-

She was always smiling.

Happy.

Really happy.

He was happy that she was happy.

-

-

After all, he liked her smile.

-

-

He wanted to protect that smile.

Always.

And forever.

-

-

"Sakura?" Her eyes were bright and filled with happiness as she looked at the raven-haired boy.

"Hm?"

"…I promise….to…protect you."

"Eh?"

"Don't ever forget that I promised that."

"…Sasuke-kun…okay."

_I would always protect you. And that smile._

_The smile that brought happiness._

-

-

They were both 6 when they met.

They spent everyday together.

For 3 months.

Before -

-

-

_Remember me._

_Sasuke-kun._

_Don't you dare forget me._

-

-

_He was right._

_Rain was nothing to be scared of._

_It didn't always bring bad things._

_After all, rain was what brought them together._

-

-

But, was it raining when she left Konoha?

-

-

**This is my 'test-out'. And the prologue. I don't know whether people would read it. So I need support before I continue it. **

**But I do hope to continue it. Really. **

**DROP ME A REVIEW! Tell me whatcha think. And so that I know people actually read my story.**

**The way I present my title was inspired by: angel-puppeteer (Go read her fics. Her stories are NICE.)**

**And don't worry I wont always write so confusingly. THIS IS THE PROLOGUE. More action and explanation is coming up. This was their past and how they met.**

**-littlefreakshow**

**EDITIED: Stupid lines all disappeared. So I put the - - instead.**


	2. Sensation

**Disclaimer: I can't draw. How I am supposed to own?**

-

-

-

**Childhood Love**

_**Kodomojidai Ai**_

-

-

-

_Sasuke-kun_

-

-

_I felt that something bad was gonna happen._

_It was a gut feeling._

-

-

_I can't explain it._

_I can't understand it._

-

-

_I didn't know what was gonna happen._

-

-

_All I knew was-_

-

-

_Something was gonna happen._

_Something that I had no chance what-so-ever of stopping._

-

-

_Something – _

_That I desperately didn't want to happen._

-

-

-

**Chapter 2: Sensation**

Sasuke glanced at the girl who was walking beside him. Shoulder-length pink hair. Sparking green emerald eyes.

Innocent.

Cute.

Fragile.

_Someone that shouldn't get hurt._

His eyebrows screwed together. She was extremely quiet. Absolutely silent. _What's wrong with her? _The Sakura he knew – the girl with the not-so-average-forehead – wasn't the type to keep quiet. She talked. A LOT.

She was silent as they walked side by side towards their favourite spot in whole of Konoha-

The Cherry Blossom tree they met at.

A thought crossed his mind as he stopped abruptly. He brought his 'big' hand to her equally 'big' forehead, bring her to a stop. She blinked as she felt his contact. She looked up questioningly at the 7-year-old boy. His face was expressionless as he checked the pink-haired girl's temperature. Sakura's expression changed from pondering to shock to annoyance. And she brought out _the POUT._

Sakura, being annoyed when Sasuke didn't answer her questioning gaze or removing his hand, grasped his hand on her forehead with both of her petite hands.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she held his hand. Finally he heard her voice. A slight sense of relief washed over him. He was worrying that she became mute or maybe she was inspiring to become a mime. A SILENT Haruno Sakura was extremely impossible.

"You seem weirder than usual today." Sasuke said in a mocking voice as he shrugged his hand back to his side. She looked at him, one of her pink eyebrows raised.

_That didn't really answer her question…_

-

-

"Sasuke-kun? Are you spending the whole day with me today?" She asked hopefully. _She loved Sasuke's presence. It was soothing to her. And she felt safe._

Sasuke looked down to see her staring at him with her brilliant eyes. "I have to go to the academy today."

Her face fell at his answer. She was a **teeny-tinny-little-bitty **disappointed. She studied the pattern of the grass at her feet.

Sasuke was studying at the academy to become a ninja. Sakura wasn't. So she could not spend time with him all the time. She always hated the days when he studied. Stupid, annoying days that they couldn't play together…

Her head was down as she thought, her bangs covering her eyes. Suddenly, she sprang up and looked at him.

"Ne Sasuke-kun. Can't I study at the academy as well? Then I can become a ninja with you!" She smiled at her idea.

"…baka. Why do you need to become a ninja for?" Sasuke said looking at his companion.

"Why not? Isn't being a ninja good? Then I won't be helpless anymore!" Sakura argued with him, pouting at his disapprover.

His hand came down gently to rest on her pink head. Her head was gently pushed down and as an automatic reaction; she jerked her head up, mouth opened slightly ready to complain.

Before a single word left her lips, he spoke.

"You don't need to be strong and to be able to protect yourself."

"…"

"I would always protect you."

Her eyes opened wider with shock. _Sasuke-kun…_

"I promised. And I have to get strong." He paused and took a deep breath, calming himself.

"I have to get strong….to protect you."

Sakura sat there looking at Sasuke, keeping silent.

-

-

_What is this?_

_This…feeling…?_

_Something bad…is happening…_

_Soon._

_No…_

_Today…_

-

-

"Promise me." She begged him.

He looked at her, his eyebrows scrunched up in the middle of his face.

"Why?" He inquired as he stared at her face.

"JUST PROMISE ME!" Sakura said with sudden fierceness, her eyes wide. Sasuke controlled his expression to not show the shock of her tone.

"Promise me that no matter what, we would be together. Never be apart. If either one of us…goes away, for whatever reason, we would always come back to one another."

"…" Silence.

"SASUKE-KUN! PPOMISE ME!" she was getting hysterical.

_This feeling. I am scared._

"Ok." Sasuke said, nodding. In his mind, he was contemplating, what the heck was wrong with her? "I promise."

She relaxed and threw herself at him, hugging his neck.

_You promised. Keep it._

-

-

"I would see you later Sasuke-kun! Ja-ne!" She pulled on her happy façade. Deep down, she didn't want him to leave.

"Aa." Came Sasuke's reply.

She turned and ran.

He watched her back until she disappeared out of view.

Goodbye.

-

-

-

_What a long practice. At least it's done now. _Sasuke thought as he walked down a familiar path to the Uchiha compound.

Footsteps…

He suddenly felt weak as he walked closer.

Closer.

Closer.

"AHHHHHHH!"

A scream.

He stopped for a second. Then, he ran towards his home at full speed.

_Something's wrong._

_Definitely._

-

-

_Of course – something was wrong._

_That was the night of the Uchiha massacre. _

-

-

_Foolish little brother._

-

-

-

Sakura stood in her room unmoving. Wide-eyed and staring.

_Something was wrong…_

_With herself._

She dropped to the floor, clutching her torso.

-

-

Blood. It was everywhere.

"Don't kill me!" Sasuke begged his older brother, Itachi. "Don't …please."

-

-

She clutched her head.

_It hurts._

_Make it stop! _

She screamed.

-

-

"Hate me. Detest me."

_Tremble, tremble._

_Don't kill me._

-

-

She lost control.

Something in the atmosphere…

It was dangerous.

She needed to protect herself.

_Protect…_

_Protect…_

_Danger…?_

-

-

_Unknown to her, at the Uchiha compound, Uchiha Itachi was using the Mangekyo Sharigan._

_Using chakra._

_And…she was reacting to it._

-

-

She was turning into a monster.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

-

-

"Cling to life. Survive. Come after me, for revenge."

Sasuke eyes were wide as silent tears cascaded down his cheeks.

-

-

"I would make everything, important to you; disappear from the face of this Earth."

-

-

Emerald eyes were glowing.

-

-

Onyx eyes were staring surrounded by tears.

-

-

Slowly, his brain processed what Itachi told him. Anger gripped him, taking over his consciousness.

-

-

"…I hate you….Itachi."

-

-

"SASUKE-KUN!"

She was screaming his name.

-

-

"Survive. Then when you obtain these eyes, come and get your revenge."

-

-

Her mind snapped.

-

-

Slowly, the memories of the pink-haired girl were disappearing… disappearing.

Due to…

Shock.

Anger.

Hate.

_Disappear…disappear…disappear…gone._

-

-

Her parents came bursting into her room.

Furniture, broken and in pieces.

Bed sheets torn, shredded into very small pieces.

Glass shards on the floor.

Disaster, everywhere.

And…

Sakura on the floor.

-

-

_Sakura...Sakura….on the floor._

_Sakura _

_Sakura._

_Sakura, Sakura on the floor._

-

-

Their mouths hung open as they stared.

Something…dangerous was here.

And it tore up the place.

Breathe.

In.

Out.

Imagine the horror.

-

-

She opened her eyes.

Looked at them.

Glowing…emerald eyes…

_Okaa-san. Otou-san._

Her mother sucked in a lungful of breath.

"**MONSTER!!!!"**

-

-

_Revenge._

-

-

"_I need to get strong._

_To kill Itachi."_

-

-

That day, two hearts broke.

-

-

**OKAYYY. That was confusing, I realised. The front part was not.**

**MANNN. I hate it. Fanficiton wouldn't let me put in lines! It all disappeared. Hmph. Now I have to use - - . Which is more confusing for you. **

**For those who didn't understand that..read it a few more times. The back part…was during the same time. Like Sakura's scene and Sasuke's scene. Same day, same time. Yeah… so hm..if you didn't understand anything, review me and ask questions! I would answer them as best as I can. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I read everyone of them. And I deeply thank you for them. **

Sayaka Uchiha I fell for your puppy dogs eyes.

xXdevil-in-disguiseXx Xx-Sharingan-xX yukibozu THANK YOU for thinking its cute. Don't be disappointed when the next few chapters are kinda sad.

GRANNY(: YOOOOO! You are….aiyo….I CAN'T SEE BACKSPACES!

**-littlefreakshow**

**MOI's insane and stupid Beta-reader: GRANNY/ AHMA**


	3. Wishes

**Disclaimer: I AM THIRTEEN YEARS OLD. Whatcha think?**

-

-

-

**Childhood Love**

_**Kodomjidai Ai**_

-

-

-

_Remember my face._

_Remember my smile._

I left Konoha.

_Remember my eyes._

The day-

_Love me-_

_Forever._

Uchiha Sasuke's heart-

_Remember me…_

Broke.

_Neh?_

I'm sorry.

Sasuke-kun.

_I'll promise you something…- I'll…_

-

-

-

**Chapter 3: Wishes**

When Uchiha Sasuke was twelve, Team 7 was formed.

The legendary Team 7 consisted of: the ever-hyperactive (loudmouth) Uzumaki Naruto, the famous perverted copy-ninja (Ex-ANBU) Jonin Hatake Kakashi and the only survivor of the proud Uchiha Clan – Uchiha Sasuke. Unlike all the other genin teams, Team 7 only had two genins and one jonin teacher, which made the team a 3-man-team, inclusive of the team's sensei.

It couldn't be helped though; the Third Hokage decided that Kakashi had more than enough on his hands. The powerful Kyuubi vessel and the bad-boy avenger were not easy to handle, twelve year old students. If you are not careful, you may end up tied on the Hokage monument, with only a bathrobe on and orange and blue war paint all over your face. And… Kakashi IS particularly lazy, with his nose permanently stuck in that orange porno, he calls a book.

Ahh. Team 7…a team you do not want to cross paths with.

-

-

-

_4 years later_

"Sasuke-teme!"

Immediately the dark-haired male's eyes blinked opened and the owner of those gorgeous onyx eyes snapped out of his light slumber.

The voice of the blonde was hard to ignore, especially when there was a series of loud knocks that followed it.

_Pssh. Annoying dobe._

The rapid series of knocks continued as the Uchiha got out of his comfortable bed and trudged through the dark hallways of the Uchiha's main house at an early hour, towards the door which a soon-too-be-dead-blond was wildly pounding on the piece of wood.

The moment Sasuke yanked the door open; he felt that cold air hit his half-naked body and a sudden fist, which was on its way to hit the wood one more time, came into contact with his precious face. Specifically… his nose.

"Go to hell." Sasuke cursed at his hand flew up to his face.

Standing on the opposite of the fuming Uchiha, was Sasuke's best friend/ rival, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Err….sorry. Really…didn't do it on purpose." Naruto said as he tried to calm his teammate down.

"What the hell do you want dobe?" Sasuke insulted rudely.

"Neh. Tsunade-baachan wants us at the Hokage tower now. I don't know why though. Maybe she wants to give me a mission!" Naruto was obviously excited at the thought. Sasuke glowered at him in envy.

ENVY! OF NARUTO!

The Fifth Hokage, known as Slug Princess Tsunade, had pardoned him when the Konoha 10 brought him back to Konoha one year ago. He was not executed (Which he was very thankful for) but he was not allowed missions out of the village (This he was pissed at. Who were they kidding?! An UCHIHA? Doing D-rank missions?) He was already a Jonin! It was extremely insulting.

As for that, Uchiha Sasuke was not happy when Naruto bragged about his life-risking missions.

"If she wants to give you a mission, she doesn't need me." Sasuke snarled at Naruto.

"Whatever teme. Just go would you? And put a shirt on…my virgin eyes!" Naruto screamed as he realised that Sasuke was shirtless.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke slammed the door in his best friend's face.

-

-

-

**GLARE. **

Tsunade and Sasuke were currently having a glaring-showdown in the Hokage office as Kakashi and Naruto stood close-by observing them. Which by the way was extremely werid for Uzumaki Naruto to do but…something told him that he did NOT want to interrupt baachan and the bastard.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said rudely as he continued to glare.

"Manners, Uchiha. Anyways, I got a mission for Team 7." Tsunade said smirking a little.

"A mission for Team 7? You mean the whole team?!" Naruto exclaimed his electric blue eyes wide.

"Obviously, this mission is an S-rank. I need the whole team." Tsunade said seriously and she turned away from the glaring teen.

Sasuke stopped glaring as his mind processed the information at light-speed. Finally. A REAL mission.

Naruto was bouncing on his heels when he heard the words 'S-rank'. He was trying to stop himself from shrieking with joy.

Even Kakashi put away his disgusting book into his pouch and patiently waited for Tsunade's instructions.

"Hn. What's the mission?" Sasuke smirked.

"Your favourite. Akatsuki." Tsunade said her voice stern.

_Akatsuki…?_

"What about them?" Sasuke couldn't help but asking, inside…he was purely excited.

"Team 7! I order you, as the fifth Hokage, to capture one of the Akatsuki members. It would be dangerous, so I am promoting Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto to become ANBUs. You must capture this Akatsuki member alive. Try as much as possible to avoid battle. Do not abandon your team members, especially Naruto. Sasuke, Naruto, do not, I repeat DO NOT, attack anyone unnecessary and do not be rash when capturing. Kakashi, you are responsible for your team and you are to be the Team Leader." Tsunade ordered as she eyed them one-by-one.

The three of them nodded, understanding perfectly.

"Who are we to capture?"

"Ahh. This morning, one of the Konoha spies reported that they have caught sight of an unknown Akatsuki member. At the moment the only members that we know of are: Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, Deidara and Sasori of Red sands. So this person is none of them." Tsunade used her fingers to flip a small picture up for them to see as she held it up between her middle and index finger. "Capture that person."

The picture showed a relatively short person that was hooded. The picture was taken from a side view and the surroundings were dark so the picture was blurry. The person was wearing a usual long dark cloak with red clouds printed on it, red interior with a high-chin collar. But instead of the wood hats that they once saw Akatsuki members use, this figure wore a white hood that was connected to a fabric that was unseen under the cloak. The hood covered the side of the figure's face and the person's hair.

"That's the person?" Naruto squinted at the photo trying to get a better view of it.

No one paid attention to him.

"Why do you want to capture this person?" Kakashi's voice sounded behind the fabric of his mask.

"Successful capture of any Akatsuki member is a great achievement and the information that we would have after interrogation would be extremely useful." Naruto blinked. _Big words…_

"I see…but why specifically _this _person?" Kakashi questioned while pointed to the small photo.

"The spy said that this person was only seen with the same group of people: Kisame, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara. So we can assume that this person does the same jobs and works as them. Gaara has once fought with Deidara. The ending showed that Gaara may have been able to beat him if not for his vulnerability to protect the Sand Village. So it is most possible to capture someone about the same rank as them."

"Why don't we capture Deidara?" The Uchiha Prodigy spoke.

"The spy saw them protecting this person whilst fighting. It seems that this person would be the weakest or most vulnerable. If you three attack together, your success rate is high."

"You said…they would be protecting him…" Naruto said while scratching his head, trying to comprehend what the mission was about.

"Be patient. Do not attack him if he's with other members of Akatsuki. If anyone becomes the victim of Itachi's Mangekyo, retreat straight away. I cannot patch a medic in the team; the village is running slow on ninjas at the moments notice."

Members of Team 7 nodded. "Okay baa-chan!"

"Good. Go. Capture. Come back. _Alive_." Tsunade felt the word roll down her tongue, stressing it.

"Gotcha!"

"Hai."

"Aa."

_POOF!_

-

-

"Good luck Team 7."

-

-

**Day 3 (of start of S-Rank Mission.):**

"_Sasuke? Kun?"_

"_Sasuke-kun! I want some ramen!"_

"_Are…you going to… the academy today?"_

Who is that?

Who are you?

"_Remember me! Sasuke-kun!"_

He jolted awake.

"Fuck. I slept."

-

-

**Day 6 (of start of S-Rank Misson.):**

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

Sasuke stretched and rubbed his temples. _Freaking headache._

He couldn't explain these dreams or nightmares he was having. It haunted him. I got worse and worse. Now not only did he have it during sleeping hours. He heard that_ voice _almost all the time. Awake or not.

_I am going insane._

-

-

Team 7 was currently on Day 6 of their mission. Naruto was getting impatient and kept talking about wanting some 'kick-their-fat-asses-action', totally ignoring Tsunade's warnings. Kakashi was once again reading his porno novel without a care in the world. And Sasuke? He was having _freaking_ dreams that was _freaking _driving him _freaking_ up the _freaking_ wall.

It wasn't pretty. The Uchiha 'I-am-having-a-fucking-bad-mood-now-so-piss-off-and-leave-me-the-fucking-hell-alone.' Mode.

But of course…dense Naruto didn't realise that.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Turn.

Glare.

Smile.

Glare.

Smile.

Glare.

Punch.

-

-

_Look Mommy! A flying orange baboon!_

-

-

**Day 10 (of start of S-Rank Mission.):**

"Dobe. Get up." Sasuke kicked the orange sleeping bag. And something wearing a night cap rolled out.

"Ahh! BASTARD! Look what you did to my pyjamas!" The 'something' jumped to his feet and dusted off the dirt from his 'pyjamas'.

"Dobe."

"BASTARD! WHY YOU-"

"Wha-""_SASUKE-KUN!" Shit. That voice._

Naruto was bewildered when the Uchiha clutched his head tightly.

_It seems…that…he is in…pain._ ((**A/N: GOOD JOB NARUTO!))**

"Oi. Stop staring at me."

Naruto snapped his head up.

"WHAT! You are the one! BASTARD!"

"Shut up dobe."

"BASTARD!"

-

-

"Sasori-chan?"

_Echo…echo…_

"Helloo? I know you are there."

"…"

"Can I _please_ go out for a while? I won't go far! I just hadn't seen sunlight for a really long time…"

"…"

"Sasori-chan?"

"Whatever. Wear your hood."

"Thank you!"

-

-

"Stop." Kakashi placed his arms out slightly halting them from their previous action of jumping through trees, (like monkeys.)

"Kakashi-sensei! Why did we stop?!" Guess who said that…

Kakashi put his hand to his mask-covered mouth, gesturing to be quiet. He went on his knees on the thick tree branch and put his left ear to the wood.

10 seconds passed.

20 seconds passed.

30 seconds passed.

Sasuke looked at him silently while Naruto was practically going nuts with the silence.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The said ninja removed his face from the position and opened his backpack.

"Put these on." He said holding out a radio set each.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are we doing?!" Ahh… Naruto. Not the one who would keep quiet for long.

Kakashi looked sternly at Naruto. He looked older than ever. "Naruto. This is dangerous. Stop being so loud. This is serious. Tsunade-sama instructed that this area would most probably be the area that the target would be in."

Naruto nodded after a while of brain processing.

"Ok. We would keep contact using these radio transmitters. If you see any Akatsuki member, contact us, stay put and wait for backup. If you find the target, do not engage in battle. Contact us and follow. Battle must be kept minimum." Kakashi instructed the two teens.

The three of them plugged in their head-sets.

"We would split up and search." Kakashi noted the tense atmosphere.

"Go!"

-

-

Sasuke lost footing of the tree he was travelling on when the voice suddenly spoke in his head again. His ninja senses kicked into drive and he flipped and softly landed on the forest grass.

_Damn it._

He wiped the sweat of his brow and prepared to kick off from the ground.

_Rustle…rustle._

He sensed another presence.

His pale fingers made way to his neck to turn the knob there. "Kakashi. Dobe. I sense another chakra signature."

"Sasuke. Track the presence and locate the person. Find out who it is."

His hand fell down to his side as he concentrated.

¼ of a mile west.

"West from my location." He spoke stiffly into the headset before his feet left the ground.

-

-

The red cloud decorated cloak flowed behind as the hooded figure strolled in the meadow, enjoying the sun rays.

There he/she was.

Exactly ¼ miles from the place Uchiha Sasuke was standing at.

The meadow was beautiful. Cherry blossom trees surrounded it, as the soft wind blew through the area, petals of cherry blossom made its way to the person who shared its name.

Sakura.

-

-

His sandal-clad feet barely touched the ground as he raced towards the meadow in the west.

Careful not to alert the person in the meadow of his presence, he ran his fastest without chakra, which was still very fast.

He was not an Uchiha for nothing.

-

-

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"I can hear you…you know…" He/She whispered into the wind.

-

-

He could feel his two teammates rushing towards him.

He felt the chakra signature dying slowly.

Clenching his teeth, he propelled himself faster.

-

-

The cloak swished as the figure turned towards the opening of the meadow.

Towards the East.

Towards where Uchiha Sasuke would be appearing in about 14 seconds.

Bright emerald eyes opened to greet him.

-

-

Emerald met Onyx.

Emerald ones widened considerably.

Onyn ones narrowed.

"Sasu-"

-

-

-

**YAYY! Done chapter!! WHEE! My longest chapter yet! Rejoice!**

**I love you reviews/ readers! You guys are AWESOME! Thank you so much.**

**Hehe. I have a NEW fic! Of course it's Sasusaku.**

**It's called 'A Blog by Haruno Sakura'. **

**Please read and review it!**

**I am happier for this chapter…as you can probably see…btw! I welcome all suggestions what-so-ever.**

**-littlefreakshow**


End file.
